User talk:Minja536
More about the template The fully styled Weapons template is available in Oreglas Wiki:Sandbox section For Weapons template on Six Guns Wiki, on Oreglas Wiki. If you asked me to fully style the template, I can't. I don't have administrator rights on this wiki. I need to become an administrator to edit MediaWiki pages. Oh yeah, one more. I can't upload a new version of the Crucificator.png image because it is transcluded in the Six Guns Wiki page.--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 09:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat with me : Sure...Minja536 (talk) 09:02, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :: In the CC chat, where are you??--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 09:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Administrator Did you want to be an administrator?--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 08:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : Ummm...I guess....Minja536 (talk) 16:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I'll promote you now. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 18:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: Never mind. Only Amr can. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 18:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::: Repeat: Did you want to be an administrator? The main page says that if you are a friend of Philipxander, Jijiooze, or any other staffs, you will be instantly promoted. I'm a wiki staff and you're my friend. If you say "yes", I'll promote you to an administrator instantly. --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 09:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I thought that Keplers is angry to me... ... so, post the following text to his talk page: --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 12:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) This will make your user page better I have a suggestion for your user page: change the "W3lC0M3!" into " → W3lC0M3! ← ". Code: → W3lC0M3! ←. --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 02:34, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Is it annoying? Hey, I have a question, is the color animations on the main page annoying? Please answer ASAP. --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 09:33, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Not really,but it is still kinda.But no worries it's fine.Minja536 (talk) 19:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) How to get our Profile back Lol,same like me,I have completed the game in the last version.But not storyline because my six gins profile crashed������.PS:I got some nerfs.PSS:Please answer dis question,how can i get my profile back after I delete the game.:User:InfinityKing (talk) thanks,later I will ask gameloft about dat,because I lost 124 stars,130,000+ coins,and all guns and missons beacause i have all things in weapons accept clothings and I have all horses. PS:This are my nerfs:Barricade RV,Maverick,Nite Finder,and Scout. PSS:I didnt say the complete name cause im on vacation. PSSS:What country are you from. PSSSS:You remember the guy who said Minja,dats nothing,I fought 6 boars and 10 bears,if yes its me.:User:InfinityKing(talk) I fought them together.User:InfinityKingtalk My multiplayer name is Enzo Fabien,whats yours. trouble with fav weapon Hey Min I'm pretty disappointed because I'm having trouble winning the Submachine Gun in the lottery and I figured you might have won it already but I recently spent 60 sheriff stars and didn't win it is there a cheat or anything that can unlock it without luck? Btw (My fav weapon) --Spectty (talk) 16:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC)spectty Thanks And Sorry thanks for trusting me,but im really sorry cause i edit much more then in six guns,i edited in infinity blade.the reason is because my six guns game is broken. p.s. wats the new weapon,storyline and others.user:InfinityKing|talk Please Post The Storyline Please post the storyline in the new six guns User:InfinityKing|talk